Is it Chance?
by MarroTekatsu
Summary: When new guys enter Ryoo High School, what happens as they befriend the girls? TRASHED - Plans to edit and rewrite.


**Is it Chance?**

Hello! If you've seen Oudan no Unmei, that was a plan of mine the Konakaga decided to help me with. Though I am grateful, I didn't have the plans then and had barely written anything. Now that I've begun to write some more, I now have things better planned out. If you see similarities, it's because I kept some things. Well, here's the first chapter! Enjoys!

Note: Italics mark thought, and asterisks mark English, since my stories go with the Japanese version, not the dubbs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a train, somewhere in the Saitama prefecture, three girls stand, waiting for their stop. It was April, the beginning of their third year of high school at Ryoo.

"Kagamin, it's too hot," Konata groaned. The twin-tailed girl beside her sighed.

"Konata, what are you going to do in July? It's only April!" Kagami scolded. Konata only sulked more. She watch the short girl try to fan herself. _It is hotter than normal though,_ Kagami thought to herself.

The train was crowded as everyone started their day. When the door opened at their stop, Konata lunged out.

"Much better," she sighed in relief. The Hiiragi twins walked past her.

"Come on, Konata." The blue-haired girl looked up to see her friends walking forward. She quickly ran up, positioning herself to the right of Kagami.

"I wonder how much harder the classes will be," Kagami noted. Konata shrugged.

"As long as I'm in Kuroi-sensei's class, I'm fine," Konata responded casually.

"You don't do your work anyway!" Kagami yelled, once again angered by Konata's remarks.

"I hope Onee-chan will be in the same class as us this year," Tsukasa spoke up. Kagami looked to her sister.

"Yeah," she nodded, her head lowered. The last two years she was in a different class when the others were in the same class. Misao and Ayano, Kagami's middle school friends, were in her class.

"Is Kagamin feeling lonely?" Konata asked slyly, knowing her reaction. She glared at Konata, preparing her counterattack.

"I am not! I don't think I would've lasted if I were in the same class as you!" the tsundere retaliated. Konata laughed in response. Tsukasa silently watched the two, amused by their strange relationship.

As they reached the school, Konata sighed.

"I wonder if anything exciting will happen this year," Konata sighed. They walked through the doors, treading familiar ground.

"Yo! Hiiragi, Chibikko!" A brown-haired girl ran up to them.

"Yo," Kagami responded. Konata nodded.

"It's a new year!" Misao cheered.

"Kagamin, now's your chance!" Kagami turned to Konata, a frown on her face.

"A flag! You can trigger a flag! You must hurry while the time is fresh!" Seeing the otaku so amused just made Kagami sigh.

"Don't use those terms. You know I don't understand them," she responded. "Hurry up, or we'll be late for class."

The four walked up to the schedule board, meeting Miyuki and Ayano on the way. Kagami traced through the classes. _Konata, Tsukasa, and Miyuki-chan are in the same class again._ She sadly resigned herself to the curse she carried.

"Don't be sad Kagamin! We'll see each other enough at study sessions!" Konata cheerfully said. Kagami glared.

"You mean when you copy my homework?" she asked. Konata smiled.

"Exactly!" Misao and Ayano walked up.

"Looks like we're in the same class again Hiiragi," Misao responded.

"Hopefully it will be a good year," Ayano said, seeing Kagami's low mood. Kagami nodded.

"Let's get to class. See ya!" They separated, heading to their classrooms.

Konata, Tsuyura, and Miyuki walked into their classroom.

"Hello, Kuroi-sensei!" Konata greeted. The fanged teacher looked over.

"Hey! I have all of you again!" Kuroi laughed. "Though I don't have many of my past students in homeroom."

"So there will be new faces?" Tsukasa asked. Kuroi nodded, before grinning at Konata.

"So, when did you log off last night?" She laughed, already anticipating the answer.

"11:00," Konata responded. Kuroi gasped.

"Y-you went to sleep that early!" She gaped. "Miyuki, what is the capital of Illinois?" The meganekko considered the question.

"Springfield?" Kuroi sighed in relief.

"I thought the world was ending," Kuroi mumbled.

"The server for the MMO I was playing went down for maintenance, and the Anime line up is all reruns, so I had nothing to do," Konata responded. The surrounded girls sweat dropped in silence. The otaku began to hum an anime theme as she sat down in her normal seat. The bell rang, and Kuroi entered her teacher mode.

"Okay class, it's a brand new year. I'm your teacher, Kuroi," she announced.

"Can we call you Nanako?" Konata asked, begging to be hit. Kuroi returned the favor. She cleared her throat as the short girl rubbed her bruised head.

"Please introduce yourselves," she finished. The students stood up one y one, saying their name and any message they wanted to convey. As Konata sat down from hers, the boy behind her stood.

"I am Marro Tekatsu. I don't have any interest in ordinary people. If you are an alien, time traveler, slider, or esper, please, come see me! That is all," he said, sitting down. The class was silent. Konata's head rose in realization, she span around.

"Haruhi?" she asked. He looked at her with a frown.

"You know her?" he asked. She nodded. He looked to the side. "So someone else here has watched it..." As this quiet conversation ended, the other classmates regained their senses and continued their introductions.

_Could there be a fellow otaku in this class?_ Konata pondered. _I need answers!_

She was unable to get those answers, because the mysterious boy darted off at lunch. Kagami came in and the three other girls positioned their desks in the normal square. Kagami noticed Konata's silence.

"What's up, Konata? Your quiet today," she asked. Konata popped from her thoughts.

"Well, the boy who sits behind me made an Anime reference in his introduction," she responded. Kagami almost choked on her food.

"There's a boy like you? This isn't good." Konata frowned.

"I don't know if he has just watched that series, or if he's an otaku like me," she commented.

"Why don't you ask him, Kona-chan?" Miyuki asked.

"He runs out of the classroom after every break," she said quietly.

"I'm glad it was from a show. I was worried at first," Tsukasa commented.

"What exactly did he say?" Kagami wondered. Konata's eyes twinkled.

"Haruhi's infamous introductory line," she started. Taking a breath, she stated the line that made the story of the Anime.

"'I don't have any interest in ordinary people. If you are an alien, time traveler, slider, or esper, please, come see me! That is all'," two voices said at once. The four girls turned to the door in shock as the mentioned boy walked through.

"You know it word for word," he commented. Seeing Kagami, he stated his name. "I am Marro Tekatsu." He was oddly short, with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. His face found itself in a bored postion.

"Hiiragi Kagami. Nice to meet you," she responded. He looked to Tsukasa.

"You must be twins then," he said. _He's observant, _Kagami thought. He turned to Konata.

"I have three questions," he started. Konata awaited them. "First, are you an otaku?" Konata maintained an expressionless look on her face.

"I am."

"Do you play many video games?"

"I do."

"Do you play any MMO's?"

"I do." Seeing Konata this serious shocked Kagami. _Is this how Konata's kind interact?_ Hearing these answers, Marro reached into his pocket. Pulling out a card, he held out his hand. Konata picked up the card.

"My username and the games I play. Add me if you want. Playing without allies is much harder and consumes too much time. Adieu," he said, before walking out of the classroom. Konata stood still, observing the card. A grin came to her face.

"Yahoo! Flag triggered!" Kagami, once again confused, had to figure out what had just occurred.

"Konata, what was that about?" Konata looked over.

"To successfully trigger a flag, you must observe your target in order to react correctly in encounters," the game master explained.

"In human terms?"

"I had to watch my reactions, or he may have walked away. Now I know he's an ally," she cheered.

"Is it always that formal, Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Konata shook her head.

"First encounters, maybe. I still don't really know how to respond to him. What I do know is that I now have a partner to level up with when Kuroi-sensei lectures me." Kagami just sighed.

"His name is quite unusual. I don't think I've heard of a name like it," Miyuki stated. Konata nodded. Kagami stood.

"Well, I better get back to class," she said. She left, and the other three reassembled their desks. As Kagami passed through the door, she passed Marro. She looked back. _He's so different from Konata. I guess there's more to an otaku then what I see from Konata._ Shrugging, she once again begun to head back to her classroom.

Dring class, Konata couldn't help but glance to the boy behind her some. She noticed him drawing a female clad in an armoured dress. She wanted to ask if it was who she thought it was, but he seemed so focused on it.

"Hey! Are you paying attention?" Kuroi asked, noticing the Marro's actions. Not looking away from his sketch, he responded,

"Yes, sensei." Unconvinced, Kuroi quizzed him.

"When did Admiral Yamamoto die?" His pencil stopped. Looking up, he had a sly grin.

"Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto was killed in Operation Vengeance in the Solomon islands on April 18th, 1943. While flying in a squadron of airplanes consisting of two Mitsubishi GM4's and six Mitsubishi A6M's, sixteen P-38's attacked him after the United States intercepted a coded message. His death was not announced until May 21st." With that answer, the class was left stunned. Marro simply sighed, resuming his sketch. Kuroi began teaching again, letting him off.

At the end of the day, multiple students approached Marro.

"That was awesome!" "How do you know so much?" "Could you help me study?"

Marro shrugged them off, simply stating his fascination for World War Two. As he walked out, he heard someone call his name.

"Tekatsu-kun, wait up!" Looking around, he saw Konata running up. She held a piece of paper. "Here's my game username. It-"

"Marro," he stated, interrupting her speech.

"Huh?" Konata asked, confused.

"Please refer to me by me first name. I don't...Prefer being called by my last name," he elaborated. Looking at the paper, he gave a light smile. "We have similar tastes in games."

"How long are you on for?" Konata wondered.

"I'll be on when I get home to 1:00 tomorrow morning." Hearing this, Konata couldn't help but be shocked. _Does he game this long all of the time?_ His expression remained indifferent. "There are some new updates to Falia: Age of Demons, including rare drops, opponents, and quests."

"There are?" Marro nodded. They began walking out of the classroom.

"Yeah. They announced it last night," Marro stated. He sighed. "Talk about low notice."

"You're kidding. I bet a lot of players were mad." Konata added.

"The bad thing is, none of my four party members can get on today, and going into brand new quests is suicide alone unless you've got some good items." At this point, Kagami spotted the two and started in their direction. Konata agreed completely.

"What class are you?" she asked.

"Dual swordsman. I started off as a normal swordsman with a lightning sword, but I found two dual wind blades. I've been using them ever since."

"Since I've played as the same classes for so many different games, I decided to challenge myself. My class is spellcaster, though, while I learn new spells, I use my skill points for white magic." Marro looked impressed.

"An elemental spellcaster with healing spells. It's got to be complicated, but it will be very useful if you can master it. What are your personality traits?"

"Courageous, determined, and friendly." Marro cringed.

"Friendly? I avoided that. Doesn't it drop the chance of a hostile opponent?" Konata nodded. Kagami watched in bewilderment as the two talked.

"It does, but with another party member, it can be useful since group traits can be customized."

"Ah. A good point. I normally bring my combos up while fighting alone."

"Wouldn't that cause you to level up a lot more than your friends?"

"Not if you know secrets. I found a Merithian stone when I first started playing. It disables leveling while equipped, so I can upgrade my moves without geting too far ahead."

"Why would they make an item like that?"

"Well, it really divides the experience points you'd normally get and gives it to your party members. It's helpful since classes like archers and white mages level up quicker."

"Oh! And if you use it alone, then there's no one to give it to!"

"Exactly."

By this time, the three students had exited the school. Marro looked to the side, his expression blank.

"It seems I have to go. I'll be on anytime today," he said.

"I'll make sure to get on. See you, Marro-kun," Konata replied. He ran off quickly. Kagami took his place.

"Very deep conversation you two were having. I couldn't understand a word of it." Konata laughed.

"Kagamin, if you'd play more games you'd understand!"

"There's no way I'd ever be able to understand your talk even if I played video games. You can confuse me even on shooter games," the twin-tailed girl replied. Konata laughed.

"Does Tsukasa have cooking club today?" she asked. Kagami nodded. Looking back at the direction where Marro took off, she commented,

"He seems to be warming up to you quite quickly. It's only the first day of school."

"Not really. During the whole discussion, he barely changed his facial expression."

"Yeah. He seems a lot more unsocial than you," Kagami noted.

They reached the train station, marking the end of the day. They parted, the same thing in their thoughts.

_I wonder what level he is, _Konata pondered to herself.

_Marro Tekatsu, eh? Seems like a mysterious person, _Kagami thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Well, that was the longest chapter I've ever written, and it's only the first one.

Kiyoshi: It's still quite short. I could've done better.

Author: Sorry for being a real person! You're not even supposed to be here yet! Anyways, I hoped you liked it. Marro's drawing was one of Saber from Fate/Stay Night. I actually sketched one while bored a while ago. I may scan it and link it. I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
